A Rape and A Pool Party
by angelgirl88
Summary: Olivia is stalked,kidnapped,and raped. several weeks later the guys throw her a surprise pool party for her birthday.
1. New Case

A Rape and A Pool Party

**Summary: Olivia is stalked, kidnapped, and raped. Several weeks later the guys throw Olivia a pool party for her birthday. **

**Chapter 1 – New Case **

It was a quiet Tuesday morning at the svu precinct munch and fin were doing their paper work quietly for once in their lives. Olivia and Elliot were doing the same while occasionally stealing glances at each other.

"Ok now I know im not crazy," Olivia said with a frustrated look on her face.

"What do you mean Liv," Elliot asked slightly confused.

"I've read this paragraph seven times and I still don't know what the hell im reading," Olivia said throwing the file on her desk.

"Can't help you there im having the same problem," Elliot said throwing the file on his desk.

"Paperwork is a pain in the ass," Olivia said attempting to read the paragraph again but failed miserably.

"I give up. Im done. I'm just ……….I'm done," Olivia said extremely frustrated.

"Why is it the one day that we want a case we don't have one," Elliot asked

"Looks like you spoke to soon Elliot," fin said as Cragen approached them.

"New case captain? "Olivia asked.

"Yeah, 39 year old female was raped in her apartment,"Cragen stated.

"Do they know her name?"Elliot asked

"Yes, Olivia Monroe she lives in………………,"Cragen started but was interrupted by Olivia.

"Emerald isle apartments. Apartment number 201," Olivia said

"Yeah, how did you know that,"Cragen asked

"Because I live in apartment 202 shes my neighbor," Olivia said somewhat afraid that this wasn't a coincidence.

"Okay well Olivia, Elliot you two go to the crime scene. Munch, Fin you guys head over to the hospital and talk to Miss. Monroe," Cragen said

**Crime scene **

"So what do we have?"Elliot asked the Dave the CSU tech.

"We know for sure she was raped in the bedroom. We found traces of semen on the sheets. Sam is lifting is third print of that broken glass as we speak," Dave told the detectives

"Okay well just keep doing what your doing," Elliot said

"If you find anything else call us," Olivia said as her and Elliot headed towards the door.

"Oh wait detectives," Dave said just before Elliot and Olivia could walk out the door we also found this. Says its for you detective Benson.

Dave handed them a letter in a plastic bag. Olivia put on some gloves and removed the letter from the bag and read it.

_Dear Olivia,_

_You turned me down you embarrassed me now im going to embarrass you. What I did to Miss Monroe is only a preview of what im going to do to you. Im going to fuck you ten times worse. I'll have you…………….whoops better not say too much wouldn't want to spoil the surprise. Watch your back detective you never know when I might be right around the corner._

"Oh god," Olivia said as at tear ran down her cheek. "Hes going to find me Ell and hes going to rape me."

"Liv its okay I promise im going to do everything in my power to protect you from this guy," Elliot said wiping the tears of her cheeks and pulling her into a friendly hug.

"Hey why don't we go to your apartment let you get yourself together then head back to work," Elliot suggested.

"Yeah okay," Olivia said.

Elliot and Olivia walked over to Olivia's apartment. What they saw when they got there shocked them both.

"Oh my god," Olivia said when they opened the door and saw……………

A/N – So what did you think review and let me know should I continue or should I give up on fanfiction forever.


	2. confessions

**A/N- Here is chapter 2 please read and review. Thanks for all the reviews on chapter 1.**

**Chapter 2— Confessions**

Every piece of furniture was overturned and slashed. On all the walls in red paint were the words whore, bitch, and slut. Her bedroom and bathroom were no better.

"Why me Ell? Why me?"Olivia asked crying into Elliot's chest.

"I don't know Liv I just don't know," Elliot said hugging Olivia tighter.

"Where am I going to go Ell? Where am I going to stay?"Olivia asked with tears in her eyes.

"You can stay with me Liv. Why don't you go grab some clothes and whatever else you might need? We'll go to the precinct first and let Cragen know then we'll head over to my apartment," Elliot said.

"Alright thanks Ell," Olivia said breaking the hug.

"No problem Liv that's what best friends are for," Elliot said and what you do for someone you love he thought. Besides how could someone do this to Liv. Shes the kindest and most loving person I know. If only I could tell her I love her.

"Okay im ready Ell, "Olivia said coming out of her room carrying two pink duffel bags.

Elliot and Olivia walked out of her apartment. Elliot went next door and told the CSU techs to check Olivia's apartment too. When Elliot got outside Olivia was putting her bags in the trunk.

"Here let me help you," Elliot said taking the bags out of her hands and putting them in the trunk.

"Thanks," Olivia said walking to the passenger side and getting in.

Elliot did the same on the driver's side. When he got in he noticed Olivia was crying.

"Are you alright Liv?" Elliot asked placing his hand on hers which was on her thigh.

"Yeah, I just……..," Olivia started but stopped when tears started flowing down her cheeks again.

"Its alright Liv I understand," Elliot said caressing her knuckles with his thumb "lets get back to the precinct before Cragen thinks we ran away," Elliot chuckled as he started the car and drove off.

Olivia had to admit when Elliot touched her a warm feeling ran through her body. When he would hug her and then just hold her in his arms she felt like nothing in the world could harm her.

Svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusuvususvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu

**SVU PRECINCT**

"So he broke into her apartment, raped her, and then left like nothing even happened," Cragen said.

"Yep," Fin said.

"Could she ID the perp?" Cragen asked.

"No, but she did say that he told her to tell Olivia that hes coming for her," Munch said.

"Speaking of Olivia have you guys seen her or Elliot?" Cragen asked.

As if on cue Elliot and Olivia walked in the door.

"Its about time you to got back," Cragen said.

"I just wanted to give you this and let you know Olivia is going to be staying with me for a while," Elliot said handing Cragen the letter.

"Whats wrong with your apartment Olivia," Cragen asked curiously as he began read the letter.

"Our perp trashed my apartment Captain. He destroyed everything," Olivia said as a stray tear ran down her cheek.

"Okay Elliot head over to your apartment and get Olivia settled in," Cragen said

"Alright see you tomorrow Captain. Bye guys," Elliot said as he and Olivia walked out the door.

"Munch, Fin I want you guys to go and talk to everyone who lives on the same floor as Olivia and Miss Monroe and see if they heard or saw anything," Cragen said as he folded the letter back up.

"We're on it Captain," Munch said as he and fin headed towards the car.

Svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvsvu

**ELLIOT'S APARTMENT**

"Liv were here," Elliot said When she didn't respond he noticed she was asleep.

Since she was sleeping so peacefully Elliot decided it was better not to wake her up. So he went around to her side and picked her up. Once he got to his apartment he skillfully unlocked and opened the door. He carried her to his room and gently laid her on the bed and her bags beside the bed. He took of her shoes and socks. He figured she probably didn't want to sleep in her work clothes. So he unzipped her bag and luckily her pajamas were on top.

"Hey Liv why don't you change into your pajamas I know you don't want to sleep in your work cloths," Elliot said.

Olivia just turned over on her side with her back facing Elliot.

"Fine I'll do it for you," Elliot said. This is going to be awkward Elliot thought.

Elliot unbuttoned her pants and started to pull them down. He got them completely off before he realized she had on a thong. He couldn't help but stare.

"Lord forgive me for I have sinned," Elliot whispered thinking Olivia was asleep.

"Stop staring at my ass Stabler," Olivia said never opening her eyes or even turning over to face Elliot.

"Oh um sorry," Elliot said blushing.

To avoid further embarrassing himself he put her pajama pants and shirt quickly.

"Goodnight Liv ," Elliot said pulling the cover up over her and kissing her on the cheek.

A small smile suddenly formed on her lips. Elliot turned to leave the room but stopped when he felt Olivia grab his hand.

"Please don't leave me Ell," Olivia whispered just loud enough for Elliot to hear.

"I will never leave you Liv," Elliot said taking her hand in his "I love you too much,"

"You love me," Olivia asked making sure she heard him correctly.

"Yeah I do. I fell in love with you the second you stepped into the precinct," Elliot said seriously

"Good because I love you too Elliot," Olivia said "Now get your but in this bed and hold me," Olivia said laughing.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Elliot said taking off everything except his superman boxers and getting in the bed.

"Hey Ell," Olivia said scooting closer to him and placing her head on his chest.

"Yeah Liv," Elliot said protectively wrapping his arms around her.

"How are we going to tell Cragen about us?" Olivia asked.

"We'll worry about that tomorrow Liv. Right now just get some sleep," Elliot said running his hand threw her short brown hair.

"Alright Goodnight Ell," Olivia said placing a small kiss on his lips then putting arm around his waist.

"Goodnight Liv," Elliot said fighting his grip around her as they both drifted off into a peacefull sleep.

Svusvsusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvususvusvusvusvusvusvusvsvusvu

**NEARBY ALLEY **

"Yes goodnight detectives a goodnight indeed," the Perp said.

Svusvusvusvusvusvusvuvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu

**A/N— So what did you think review and let me know. Please and thank you.**


	3. Stalked and Kidnapped

**A/N—Thanks for all the reviews. Here is chapter 3.**

**Svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvsvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu**

**Chapter 3 – Stalked and Kidnapped**

When Elliot woke up the next morning all he could think about was Olivia. He looked over at her and saw she was still asleep in his arms. Shes so beautiful Elliot thought as he gently caressed her cheek. Slowly her eyes begin to open.

"Morning beautiful," Elliot said.

"Morning handsome," Olivia said placing a kiss on Elliot's lips.

"Well as much as I would love to lay here with you like this all day I can't," Elliot said kissing her on the lips "And neither can you,"

"Yeah your right we should start getting ready," Olivia said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Well why don't you go ahead and take a shower and I'll make us some coffee," Elliot said walking towards the door.

"Alright Olivia said walking towards the bathroom with a fluffy pink towel in her hand.

About 30 minutes later Olivia emerged from the bathroom with her fluffy pink towel around her.

"Showers all yours Ell," Olivia said standing where Elliot could see her from the kitchen.

"Alright thanks Li……," Elliot started cutting himself off as he turned around and realized all she had on was a towel around her.

"Like what you see Stabler?" Olivia asked

"Even though I can't see whats under that towel I have to say your even more beautiful than I thought," Elliot said walking over to her and passionately kissing her.

"Keep that up and we may have to call in sick," Olivia said smiling.

"Oh believe me I know," Elliot said laughing.

He was so busy looking at Olivia he walked right into the bathroom door.

"See what your beauty does to me Liv," Elliot said smiling causing Olivia to laugh "Coffee is on the counter,"

"Alright thanks Ell," Olivia Said.

45 minutes later Elliot and Olivia heading out the door. When Elliot opened the door he noticed a package. Elliot reached down and picked it up.

"Says its for you Liv," Elliot said handing her the package.

"That's weird," Olivia said with a confused look on her face.

"Whats so weird about getting a package Liv?" Elliot asked as they continued out to the car.

"The only people who know im staying with you is Cragen and the guys. If wanted to give me something they would have called me," Olivia said as they finally reached the car.

"That's true but, who else could have sent you that?" Elliot asked.

"I don't………….oh god," Olivia said.

"What wrong Liv?" Elliot asked.

"Our perp," Olivia said somewhat scared.

"What about him?" Elliot asked.

"If he knows where I live he probably knows where you live," Olivia said getting into the passenger's seat and staring at the box.

"That doesn't mean he know your staying with me," Elliot said starting the car up.

"Unless hes stalking me," Olivia said looking at Elliot.

"Well then you should probably wait till we get to the precinct to open that package," Elliot said.

"ok," Olivia said

Svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu

**SVU PRECINCT**

"Munch, Fin have you seen Benson or Stabler," Cragen asked.

Munch and Fin opened their mouths to say something but stopped as Olivia and Elliot walked through the door.

"Sorry we're late Captain," Elliot said walking over to his desk.

"Just don't let it happen again," Cragen said.

"Oh uh Captain this package was sent to Elliot's apartment for me," Olivia said placing the package on her desk.

"And your telling me this because?" Cragen asked confused.

"Because you and the guys are the only ones who know im staying with Elliot so this has to be from our perp," Olivia said

"Alright open it up," Cragen said.

"OMG he has been stalking me," Olivia said in shock.

"Looks like hes been stalking you for weeks Liv," Fin said looking through the photos Olivia had already laid out.

"Guys theres something else," Olivia said pulling out a video tape.

"Ok if that's all the photos then lets go see whats on that video," Cragen said as the squad headed up the stairs to watch the video.

When everybody got situated Olivia popped in the video then sat on the sofa beside Elliot and pressed play. Suddenly a masked guy appeared on the screen.

"Hello Olivia," the masked guy said "I know your little co-workers are watching this with you but oh well I want them to see you like I do."

Suddenly pictures of Olivia naked appeared on the screen one after another after another. After the fifth one Olivia completely broke down. She jumped off the couch bolted down the stairs and out of the precinct.

"Olivia, Liv," Elliot called after her.

"Just let her go Elliot she needs some space," Cragen said holding him back.

After ten minutes of pacing around the squad room Elliot decided to call Olivia to make sure she was alright.

_Ring ring ring _

"_Hey Ell," Olivia said answering her cell phone._

"Hey Liv are you alright?" Elliot asked.

"_Yeah im ok Sorry I stormed off like that," Olivia said_

"Its ok I understand why you did it," Elliot said "Do you want me to come pick you up?"

"_Yeah thanks Ell," Olivia said _

"ok I'll be there in about 10 minutes and you know I would do anything for you baby," Elliot said

"_thanks and I love you Ell," Olivia said_

"I love you too Liv," Elliot said as they both hung up.

Svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvsvsusvusvusvusvusvusvu

**CENTRAL PARK**

After 5 minutes Olivia decided she was tired of sitting so she got up and started walking around. She was half way down the side walk when she was grabbed from behind.

"Let go of me," Olivia yelled fighting back dropping her phone and badge in the process.

"Shut up you little bitch," her attacker shouted punching her in the face causing her to fall head first onto the side walk.

"No……..Don't………Please," Olivia said slowly losing consciousness as blood oozed out out of a wound on the back of her head onto the sidewalk by her badge and phone.

Suddenly a chlorophome soaked cloth was placed over her nose and mouth. No later than 30 seconds later she was out cold.

"Your mine now Olivia," her abductor said throwing her limp body over his shoulder.

Svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvsusvusvusvusvusvusvusvsuvsusvusvusvusvsusvsusvu

**A/N—what did you think review and let me know. Please and thank you.**


	4. Missing

**A/N—Thank you so much for all the reviews. Just a heads up I will probably take me a little longer to update because I have sol's coming up. Anyway here is chapter 4.**

**Svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvuvusvuusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu**

**CHAPTER 4—MISSING**

Elliot had just arrived at central within ten minutes like he told liv but to his surprise Olivia was nowhere to be found.

Elliot ran all around central park but he found no signs of Olivia. "Liv, Olivia," Elliot yelled hoping to get some kind of response.

"Oli…….oh god," Elliot said spotting Olivia's badge and phone near a puddle of blood.

_Ring ring ring _

_Damn can't a guy eat his twizzlers in peace Cragen thought as he swallowed the piece of twizzler he was chewing. "Manhattan Special Victims Unit Captain Cragen speaking,"_

"Livs been kidnapped and might be hurt," elliot said so fast Cragen didn't quite understand what he said.

"_Elliot slow down, take a deep breath, and tell me whats wrong," _

"I came to Central Park to pick Liv up but I can't find her anywhere……….," Elliot said as Cragen interrupted _"Maybe she walked home Elliot,"_

"You didn't let me finish. I said I couldn't find her but I did find her badge and phone by a puddle of blood," Elliot said as tears slid down his cheeks.

"_Okay Elliot stay there I'll call CSU and I'll be there in about 10 minutes,"_

Svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvsuvsusvusvusvsuvsusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu

**1 HOUR LATER CENTRAL PARK**

CSU techs were swarming all over the park. Munch and Fin were interviewing people who had been walking or running in the area at the time of Olivia's kidnapping. Cragen was sitting on a nearby bench comforting Elliot.

"Okay Mr. Woodsen can you tell us what you heard or may have seen," Munch asked

Mr. Woodsen looked back and forth between the two detectives "I didn't see anything"

"Okay well just tell us what you heard," fin said getting his pen and notepad ready.

Mr. Woodsen looked at the two detectives again "I was just walking around the park like do every morning when suddenly I hear a women scream let me go then I heard a man yell shut up bitch then………..nothing."

Fin put his pen and notepad in his pocket and shakes Mr. Woodsen's hand "Thank for your help Mr. Woodsen."

Mr. Woodsen turned to walk away "No problem and I hope you find your detective."

"Thanks," Fin said as Mr. Woodsen walked away.

**NEARBY BENCH**

"This is all my fault Captain," Elliot said with watery eyes.

Cragen placed his hand on Elliot's shoulder "Elliot this nobodys fault so stop beating yourself up over this."

Elliot put his head in his hands as tears started streaming down his cheeks "If I had just got here faster I could have protected her I could of prevented this from happening."

"Elliot I know you care about her but you have to stop blaming yourself," Cragen said.

Elliot lifted his head up and looked Cragen in the eyes "Idont just care about her Captain I love her. I would never be able to forgive myself if she was hurt."

Cragen stood up as if to walk away "we're going to find her Elliot if it takes every cop in the NYPD we will find her."

Svusvususvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvususvusvusvusvusvusvsuvsvusvusvusvusvu

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

"What the hell happened," Olivia thought as she tried to sit up quickly realizing her hands were cuffed above her.

"Where am I," Olivia whispered.

She tried to look around but the second she moved her head everything started spinning. She felt like she would through up at any minute.

"Where the hell am I," Olivia asked again.

Olivia's abductor started walking towards her with a twisted smile on his face "your right where you belong Olivia."

Svusvusvusvusvusususvsvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvsvusvu

**A/N—What did you think? Review and let me know. Please and thank you.**


	5. Raped

**A/N—Thanks for all the reviews. Here is chapter 5.**

**Chapter 5— Raped**

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Olivia asked trying to sound as terrified as she felt.

"Think back to a month ago at the bar when a friendly guy asked you out and you not so nicely turned him down causing everyone in the bar to burst out laughing," Her abductor said.

"Rob Reese," Olivia said somewhat shocked.

"Ding ding ding we have a winner," Rob said climbing on top of her.

"Why are you doing this?" Olivia asked.

"Because you embarrassed me now im going to embarrass you," Rob said cutting open her shirt exsposing her breast and tanned stomach.

"Please don't do this," Olivia begged.

All begging got her was a slap across the face.

"Please don't please," Olivia begged as Rob begin to unbutton her jeans.

"Now where would the fun be in that," Rob said pulling her jeans off leaving her in a black lace bra and matching panties.

All Olivia could do was cry as Rob caressed every inch of her body with his hands.

Rob slid his hand down her panties and stroked her "Did you know that your beautiful Olivia?"

"Please stop," Olivia cried as he removed her bra and panties leaving her totally exposed.

"Don't worry Olivia I won't hurt you…….Much," Rob said taking of his pants and boxers and exposing himself.

Olivia just cried as Rob pried her legs apart and forced himself inside her. She turned her head to the right so she wouldn't have to look at the face of her rapist.

"Look at me," Rob said pounding deeper and deeper inside her.

Olivia didn't move she just kept her head to the right.

"I said look at me bitch," Rob said slapping her hard across the face.

Olivia immediately looked up at him to avoid being slapped again.

"Please stop please," Olivia cried as Rob started sucking her breast.

30 minutes later he finally pulled out of her and got off the bed. Olivia thought he was done but, she was wrong. Rob undid the cuffs from the bed and cuffed Olivia's hands behind her back. "Get on your knees,"

Once again Olivia didn't move she just laid there and cried. She knew what was about to happen and she wasn't about to do it.

"You little whore this is the last time you disobey me," Rob grabbed a bat and started beating the crap out of her with it.

Olivia curled into the fetal position as Rob hit her over and over with the bat "Owwwww! Stop please I'll do whatever you say just please stop,"

"That's more like it now get on your knees,"

Olivia slowly and painfully got on her knees. Rob then positioned himself in front of her. He took of his pants and boxers once again exposing himself.

"Suck it," Rob said coldly.

Olivia looked up at him "Please don't make me do this,"

Her pleas didn't even faze Rob. He just grabbed her head and thrust himself into her mouth. After doing that for what seemed like forever to Olivia he finally pulled back and put all his clothes on.

"I had fun Olivia. You were great," Rob said forcing his lips on hers and his tongue in her mouth.

Olivia closed her eyes hoping that when she opened them that everything that had happened would just be a bad dream. When she opened her eyes and nothing had changed the truth hit her like a ton of bricks.

As Rob left the room Olivia painfully curled into a ball in the farthest corner of the room. She wanted nothing more to be back at Elliot's apartment safe in his arms.

"Please find me Ell," Olivia thought as she slipped into unconsciousness.

**SVU PRECINCT**

It had been three hours since Olivia was kidnapped. The svu squad room was chaotic. Phones were ringing every 2 seconds, Elliot was going off at people for stupid reasons, and Olivia was still nowhere to be found.

The door to Cragen's office opened and a angry Cragen walked out "Stabler my office now!"

Elliot walked into Cragen's Office "Captain I………," Elliot retorted being cut off by Cragen "Shut Up,"

"I have had enough of your attitude. If you don't get it in check I will pull you off this case and send you home. Now I know you don't want that so for Liv's sake keep your attitude to yourself understood,"

"Yes Sir," Elliot said.

"Good now get your ass back out there and help find Olivia,"

Just as Elliot was about to open the door it flew open nearly hitting him in the face as Munch and Fin walked in Cragen's office "We know where Olivia is," Fin said waving a piece of paper in the air.

When Elliot heard those words his heart skipped a beat "Where is she?"

"In a house in Manhattan owned by a Rob Reese," Fin said.

Cragen got up and Grabbed his coat "Alright have you guys called for backup?"

"Already done Captain," Munch said as they headed out to their cars.

**ROB REESE'S HOUSE**

When Olivia came to she found herself tied to the bed again. Suddenly the door to the room opened and Rob walked in "Ready for round two Olivia,"

"No please not again," Olivia begged as Rob began to touch her again.

Rob slid his hands up and down her legs then her inner thighs. Olivia started screaming hoping someone would here her.

**OUTSIDE**

The guys were getting out of the car when they suddenly heard Olivia scream. Without even thinking Elliot took his gun out of his holster and sprinted into the house. As backup arrived Cragen filled them in on the situation as Munch and Fin followed Elliot into the house.

**INSIDE**

Rob was on top of Olivia thrusting his fingers inside her.

"Please stop please," Olivia cried as he forced his fingers deeper inside her.

Suddenly the door burst open and Elliot walked in with his gun aimed at rob "You have 5 seconds to get the hell of my partner,"

Rob pulled his fingers out of her and looked up at Elliot "And what are you going to do if I don't,"

Three gunshots echoed through the house as Rob fell on the floor dead in a pool of his own blood.

Munch and Fin were walking up the stairs when they heard the gunshots "Damn," Fin said. Just as they reached the door Elliot came out carrying Olivia, who was wrapped in his coat, down the stairs never saying a word to Munch or Fin.

When Elliot got outside he carefully placed Olivia on the stretcher in the back of the ambulance and held her hand as they headed to the hospital.

A/N—sorry it took me so long to update. I haven't had the internet the pass three days. Anyway what did you think review and let me know. Please and thank you.


	6. Hospitals and More Assaults

**A/N-- Thank you so much for all the reviews they really do mean a lot to me. Sorry i haven't updated in so long to update. I have been busy with SOLs and because my birthday is Friday May 30 and its my sweet 16 I've been stressing over my party. Anyway enough about my problems here is chapter 6 enjoy.**

**Svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu**

**Chapter 6 – Hospitals and More Assaults **

It had been 2 hours since Olivia had been brought to the ER. All the guys were sitting in the waiting room minus Elliot who had been pacing back and forth for the past hour and a half.

"Elliot you know better than anyone that Olivia is a fighter she'll be fine so why don't you just sit down and relax," Fin said watching Elliot as he continued to pace.

"I'll sit when I know Liv is …………," Elliot stopped as he heard a high pitch scream for help.

Knowing it was Olivia Elliot sprinted through the ER doors. "Sir you can't be back here," a nurse told Elliot.

Elliot looked at the nurse. At that moment if looks could kill the nurse would have dropped dead then and there. The nurse saw determination in Elliot's eyes so she moved aside. Elliot continued running through the ER until he reached the room the screaming was coming from. Just as he was about to open the door two male nurses walked out with grins plastered on their faces.

When Elliot finally got in the room he found Olivia curled in a ball in the corner of the room.

"Liv," Elliot whispered walking towards her slowly so he wouldn't scare her. "Olivia are you alright," Olivia still didn't respond.

Elliot took a few more steps when suddenly Olivia's head snapped up.

"Go away. Please just leave me alone please," Olivia cried backing herself as far in the corner as she could go. "Please don't hurt me,"

"Liv, Olivia its me Elliot im not gonna hurt you I just want to help,"

Olivia looked up into Elliot's gorgeous blue orbs "Ell,"

"Yeah Liv its me," Elliot said sitting on the floor beside her and pulling her into his lap as she started crying hysterically.

"What happened Liv?" Elliot asked

"They touched me Ell," Olivia cried into Elliot's chest.

"Like an Exam or……." Elliot was interrupted by Olivia. "No, one held me down while the Other touched me…….. down there,"

"Oh Liv im so sorry this is happing to you. This is all my fault if I had just gotten to the park faster I could of………….," Elliot was cut off by Olivia again "This was not your fault Elliot if its any bodies fault its Robs," Olivia said kissing Elliot on the lips. "I love you Ell and I know you wouldn't intentionally put me in danger,"

"I love you too Liv," Elliot said as a tear slipped down his cheek "And your right I would never intentionally put you in danger or hurt your for that matter,"

20 minutes later Elliot could hear light snoring. Realizing Olivia was asleep Elliot carefully got up with her in his arms and gently placed her on the bed.

"How is she?" Cragen asked as he appeared at the door along with munch and Fin.

"They touched her sick bastards touched her," Elliot shouted angrily but quieted down when he noticed Olivia shift on the bed.

"What do you mean they touched her?" Fin asked.

Elliot looked up at the guys "Two male nurses were in here Olivia said one held her down while the other touched her between her legs and they took turns,"

"Those bastards she was just brutally raped and they go and do this," Munch said angrily .

"We'll take care of them. Elliot you stay here with Olivia at all times," Cragen said as he left the room along with Munch and Fin.

As Elliot turned around he heard Olivia whimpering. " Its alright Liv im here," Elliot said sitting in the chair by her bed and taking her hand in his. "No one is ever going to hurt you again I promise,"

**Svusvusvusvusvususvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvususvusvusvusvusvususvusvu**

**A/N—what did you think? Review and let me know. Please and thank you.**


	7. Nightmares

**A/N-- Sorry its taken me so long to update. Here is chapter 7.**

**Svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvsuvsuvusvusvusvusvusvusvu**

**Chapter 7-- Nightmares **

Elliot walked back in the room to find Olivia fully dressed "Hey Liv are you ready?"

Olivia looked at Elliot "Yeah im ready,"

Olivia walked out of the hospital hand in hand. They finally got to the car and got in. As Elliot started the car and pulled of he looked over at Olivia he noticed she was staring intently at her lap.

"Are you alright Liv,"

Olivia smiled sadly at Elliot "yeah im okay,"

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

ELLIOT'S APARTMENT

Elliot looked over and noticed Olivia was asleep "Hey Liv we're here,"

Olivia woke up instantly and they got out of the car and headed up the stairs to Elliot's apartment.

"Hey Liv are you hungry?" Elliot asked as Olivia sat on the couch.

"Yeah a little," Olivia said.

"Ok how does stuffed crust pepperoni pizza sound," Elliot shouted from the kitchen.

"Great," Olivia replied.

Elliot popped the pizza in the oven and walked back into the living room. He then sat down on the couch and wrapped his arms around Olivia "The pizza is in the oven it should be done in about 22 minutes,"

Olivia opened her mouth to say something but stopped when Elliot's phone rang.

"Hey captain, whats up?" Elliot said answering his phone.

"_Hey Elliot, How is Olivia?" Cragen asked._

"Good actually although she does seem a little sad," Elliot said looking over at Olivia.

"_Alright I just wanted to tell you that you guys can take off as much time as you need oh and, we have the two male nurses in custody. The trial is Thursday,"_

"Ok thanks captain," Elliot said

"_No problem. We just got a case so I have to go," _

"Alright bye captain,"

"_Bye,"_

Elliot and Cragen hung up.

Elliot looked over at Olivia again "Are you sure your ok Liv?"

Olivia leaned over a kissed Elliot on the lips "Im okay Ell so stop asking,"

Elliot kissed Olivia back "Sorry baby you just seem so sad,"

20 MINUTES LATER

Elliot and Olivia were watching phantom of the opera when the oven started beeping. Elliot went in the kitchen and got the pizza, two plates, and two beers. Elliot walked back into the living room and placed the items on the table. He then handed Olivia a beer and a plate.

Elliot glanced at Olivia and saw how anxious she was to get a slice or two of pizza "Dig in Liv,"

Olivia grabbed a slice of Pizza "Don't have to tell me twice,"

FOUR SLICES OF PIZZA LATER

Elliot and Olivia were sound asleep. Elliot's back was against the back of the chair, Olivia was lying in front of him, and Elliot had his arm around her waist keeping her from falling off the chair. Suddenly Elliot was having trouble breathing. When he opened his eyes he noticed Olivia had a death grip on the collar of his shirt.

"Olivia, Baby you gotta let go of my shirt," Elliot tried to move her hand but she just gripped it tighter.

Olivia then started kicking and screaming "NO, STOP! PLEASE DON'T!"

Elliot realized Olivia was having a nightmare "Liv, Olivia honey wake up,"

Olivia just kept kicking and screaming. Elliot hated to do it but he lightly slapped her finally waking her up.

"Its okay Liv it was only a nightmare," Elliot said seeing the look in her eyes "Let's get in the bed"

Elliot and Olivia got up and went to the bedroom. Elliot helped Olivia into her pajamas then stripped down to nothing but is blue plaid boxers. Once he got in the bed Olivia curled up as close as possible to him as possible and almost instantly fell asleep.

Elliot wrapped his arms protectively around here and whispered "Good night Liv,"

Elliot fell into a restless sleep. He hoped that in the weeks to come Olivia would be okay because , even though she said she was he knew she wasn't.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

**A/N-- Thanks for reading now all I ask is for you to review. PLEASE and THANK YOU.**


	8. A Splish Splash Birthday

**A/N—Thanks for all the reviews. Here is chapter 8.**

**Svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvususvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu**

**Chapter 8—A Splish Splash Birthday**

**Several weeks later **

**Svu Precinct**

Cragen walked into the precinct and spotted the guys "Morning Munch, Morning Fin, Morning Elliot," Cragen stopped and did a double take "What are you doing here Elliot shouldn't you be at home taking care of Olivia?"

"I am but she insisted on me coming over here and picking up some files for us to work on. She wouldn't take no for an answer," Elliot said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Stubborn as usual," Cragen chuckled "So how is our girl doing?"

"Great now that those two nurses excuse me ex-nurses are in jail," Elliot said

"That's good," Cragen said

"There is one other reason why im here," Elliot spoke up nervously.

"Well whats the reason," Fin asked.

Casey and Melinda walked in just as Elliot was about to explain "I hope this conversation includes us," Casey said.

"Actually it does," Elliot said as Casey and Melinda joined everyone around Elliot's desk.

"You all know Liv's birthday is Saturday right?"

"Yeah, I was actually going to go look for her a gift after I left here today," Munch said.

"Well I want to throw her a surprise pool party but im not sure where to start planning," Elliot said.

"Well for starters you can use my pool," Cragen stated getting confused looks from everyone.

"You have a pool? How come you never told us you have a pool?" Fin asked.

"You never asked," Cragen chuckled.

"Ok its settled we'll have the party at Cragen's house," Elliot said "We're going to need a cake and food and drinks and music and decorations and…..,"

Cragen Placed a hand on Elliot's shoulder "Chill Elliot we'll take care of everything you just focus on getting Olivia to my house on Saturday ok,"

"Ok. Oh guys do think Olivia will like this," Elliot pulled a black velvet box out of his and opened it reveling a beautiful princess cut diamond ring.

"Like Elliot she'll love it its beautiful," Casey Exclaimed.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Melinda asked.

"Yeah I plan on proposing to Liv at the party," Elliot said putting the ring back in the pocket.

"Finally," Munch, Fin, and Cragen said simultaneously.

"Damn I gotta go Liv is probably wondering whats taking me so long," Elliot said looking at his watch and heading towards the door. "Remember guys she can't know anything about it,"

"Go home Elliot," Everyone said simultaneously then laughing.

"Im going, im going," Elliot laughed.

**Elliot/Olivia's Apartment**

"Liv im back," Elliot shouted placing the files on the counter.

Olivia wrapped her arms around Elliot from behind "Hey sexy what took you so long?"

Elliot turned in her arms so he was facing her "Nothing I was just talking to the guys oh and Casey and Melinda,"

Olivia studied his eyes as he studied hers "Your hiding something,"

"No Im not," Elliot argued.

"Yes you are. What is it?" Olivia asked

"uhh I saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico," Elliot laughed.

Olivia slapped him playfully on the chest "Your crazy Ell you know that right."

"Yeah I thought as much," Elliot said kissing her passionately.

Elliot breathe a sigh of relief when Olivia didn't ask him anything else about what he was hiding. He just hoped it would remain that way until Saturday.

Svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu

**A/N—Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	9. Pool Party Prt1

**A/N—First of all I would like to say congratulation to Mariska on her emmy nomination. Secondly grab your swim gear and ready for a pool party.**

**Svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu**

**Chapter 9—Pool Party prt.1 **

It was now 6:30 pm and Olivia was really sad. Elliot hadn't mentioned anything about it being Olivia's birthday. It was as if he had forgotten. Or so she thought. She was suddenly thrown from her thoughts when Elliot's phone started ringing.

"Ell your phone is ringing," Olivia shouted from the living room.

Elliot walked into the living room and answered his phone "Stabler,"

"_Hey Elliot we're done setting up," Cragen said._

"Ok Captain we'll be over in about 20 minutes," Elliot said

"_Ok see you then," Cragen said hanging up_

"Bye," Elliot said hanging up.

"Who was that Ell?" Olivia asked.

"That was Captain he wants us to come to his house to……pick up some …f… files," Elliot said hoping Olivia couldn't tell he was lying.

"Ok," Olivia said sadly as got up and went to the bedroom to change her clothes.

"_Damn she really sad,"_ Elliot thought _"Maybe I should have at least said happy birthday. Then again," _Elliot took the black velvet box out of his pocket at looked at the ring _"She'll be happy soon enough," _ Elliot putting the box back in his pocket as Olivia walked back out into the living room.

"Are you ready Liv?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah let's just hurry up and get this over with so I can drown my sadness in some rocky road ice cream," Olivia said sadly and walked out the door headed towards the car.

**10 Minutes Later inside Cragen's house**

Casey peek out the window to see Elliot and Olivia drive up "Don their here,"

"Ok everybody hide," Cragen said turning the light off in the room and heading towards the door.

**Outside**

"Well this is it," Elliot said.

Olivia got out of the car and headed to the door "Wow somehow I expected Cragen's house be smaller than this,"

Elliot Rung the doorbell "I know same here,"

Suddenly the door swung open and Cragen Appeared in the doorway "Hey guys come on in,"

Svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvsvusvusvusvusvusvusvu

**A/N—Please review and stay tuned for prt.2 **


	10. Pool Party Prt2

**A/N—Here is part 2. Please review.**

**Svuvsuvsusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvsuvsuvsuvsuvsusvusvusvusvusvusvu**

**Pool Party Prt.2 **

"Hey Captain we just came to pick up those files and then we'll be on our way," Elliot said shooting Cragen a just play along look.

"Ohh yeah the files are in this room right here," Cragen said walking into the dark room "Hey Olivia could you turn on the lights?"

"Sure Captain," Olivia said flipping the switch.

The second the lights came on Munch, Fin, Casey, Cragen, Melinda, and tons of other cops jumped out and yelled "Surprise."

Olivia looked up at Elliot then back at everyone else "You guys did all this for me?"

"Yeah But it was Elliot's idea," Fin said.

Olivia turned and looked at Elliot "Is that true Ell?"

"Yeah I decided that after everything that you've been through you deserved something special," Elliot said pulling her into a hug.

"Ell this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me," Olivia said.

Elliot was about to say something Else when Cragen spoke up "This isn't even the best part,"

"What do you mean?" Olivia said looking at Cragen with a confused look on her face.

Cragen grabbed her hand and led her towards the back door of his house "You'll see,"

When Olivia stepped outside all she could do was stare in shock. Outside of Cragen's house was a big beautiful deck. Built in the deck was big and relatively deep pool. Around the pool was three tables that consisted of food, gifts, soft drinks, and a beautiful pink cake. Chairs were also scattered all around the pool. In the far left hand corner of the pool was a mini bar. On the top of the bar was banner that read "_Happy Birthday Olivia_."

Olivia was so overwhelmed with what she was seeing a few stray tears ran down her cheeks.

"Happy birthday Liv," Elliot said.

"Thank you guys so much this really means a lot to me," Olivia said as more tears ran down her cheeks.

"Nobody deserves this more than you Olivia so you don't have to thank us we wanted to do this," Munch said wiping the tears off her cheeks with his thumb.

"Thanks Munch," Olivia said.

"Hey why don't we let Olivia open her gifts first then everybody can do whatever afterwards," Elliot suggested.

"Sounds good to me what do you think Olivia?" Cragen said

"Fine by me," Olivia said.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Casey asked handing Olivia the gift from her.

Olivia ripped off the wrapping paper like kid on Christmas day reveling DVD sets for every season of Grey's Anatomy "Thanks Casey," Olivia said hugging her friend "Oh and you know we're going to have to have a sleep over right?"

"Yep just tell me when and I'll be there," Casey laughed breaking the hug.

"Ok im next," Fin said handing Olivia a huge gift bag "Hope you like it baby girl,"

Olivia reached down in the bag and pulled out a huge teddy bear that had on a t-shirt that had NYPD on the front and kick ass detective on the back "Awww I love it Fin thanks," Olivia said.

"Here is my gift Olivia," Munch said handing her a small envelope

"A 200 dollar gift card to the mall," Olivia said shocked.

"I didn't know what to get you so I decided to give money to spend on whatever you want at the mall," Munch said

"Thanks Munch," Olivia said placing the envelope on the table with the other gifts she had already opened.

"Guess im next," Melinda said handing Liv her gift.

"The seventh season of law and order svu!" Olivia exclaimed "Thank you so much Melinda now I have all the seasons that are in stores,"

"Your welcome Olivia," Melinda said.

Olivia continued to open gifts for the next 20 minutes when she looked at the table and saw she had opened them all or so she thought "Well I guess that's all guys,"

"Not quite," Elliot and Cragen said at the same time.

"We decided to save our gifts for last," Cragen said handing Olivia a big envelope.

"Oh my god," Olivia said as she pulled out the papers in the envelope.

"What is it Olivia?" Casey asked.

"A one week all expense paid trip to California Spas in Los Angeles, California," Olivia said completely shocked "I don't know what to say captain,"

"Don't say anything just promise me you'll have fun," Cragen said hugging her.

"I promise Captain but why are there two plane tickets?" Olivia asked.

"One for you and one for Elliot you know he can't to be away from you for even five minutes," Cragen chuckled.

Olivia smiled and placed the envelope on the table with the other gifts as Elliot spoke up "since we're talking about me here is part of my gift for you liv," Elliot said "Will you do the honors Captain?"

"It would be my pleasure Elliot," Cragen said as he began to play the piano by the pool.

Elliot held Olivia's hands in his as he began to sing

_It's undeniable... that we should be together...  
It's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never  
The basis you need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,  
Then let me show you now that I'm for real...  
If all things in time, time will reveal...  
Yeah..._

One... you're like a dream come true...  
Two... just wanna be with you...  
Three... girl it's plain to see... that your the only one for me...  
Four... repeat steps one through three...  
Five... make you fall in love with me...  
If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One (yeah)

So Incredible... the way things work themselves out...  
And all emotional, once you know what it's all about babe...  
And undesirable... for us to be apart...

_Never would of made it very far...  
Cause you know you've got the keys to my heart  
Cause..._

One... you're like a dream come true  
Two... just wanna be with you  
Three... girl it's plain to see... that your the only one for me  
Four.. .repeat steps one through three  
Five... make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One...

Say farewell to the dark of night... I see the coming of the sun...  
I feel like a little child... whose life has just begun...  
You came and breathed new life  
Into this lonely heart of mine...  
You threw out the life line... just in the Nick of Tiimmmeeee...

One... you're like a dream come true  
Two... just wanna be with you  
Three... girl it's plain to see... that your the only one for me... girl and...  
Four... repeat steps one through three  
Five... make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One.

"Elliot that was beautiful," Olivia said as tears slipped down her cheek.

"Thanks Liv but like I said that was only part of the gift and this," Elliot got on one knee and pulled the black velvet box out of his pocket "Is the rest," He opened the box and reveled the princess cut diamond ring "Olivia Marie Benson I love you with all my heart. Your what keeps me going day in and day out and quite frankly I don't think I could live in this world without you. So will you make the happiest man in the world and be my wife?"

"Yes Elliot of course I'll marry you," Olivia said as Elliot slid the ring on her left ring finger.

Cheers and whistles echoed around the pool as Elliot and Olivia kissed passionately.

"Well what you say we get this party started," Cragen said as Elliot and Olivia broke apart.

Svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvususvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu

**A/N—Stay tuned for pool party prt3. Review Please and thank you.**


	11. Pool Party Prt3

**A/N—Thanks for all the reviews here is part 3. I am really really really really really sorry it took me so long to update. The past week I have been really busy and yesterday I didn't feel good at all. Anyway enough about me here is part 3. I will try my hardest to get the next chapter up within the next few days.**

**Svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvsvsvu**

**Pool Party Prt3**

"Well now that that's over with. Lets get this party started!" Fin shouted taking off his shirt and jumping into the pool.

"Fin baby wait for me," Melinda said stripping down to her bikini and jumping in the pool.

Olivia looked at Elliot "Are they …?"

"Nah couldn't be," Elliot said interrupting her

Fin and Melinda suddenly emerged from the pool and pulled each other into a passionate kiss.

"Wow didn't see that coming," Casey said with a shocked look on her face.

"Bet you didn't see this coming either," Munch said spinning Casey around and kissing passionately on the lips.

"Your right I didn't," Casey said as she and Munch followed suit and jumped in the pool.

Cragen just shook his head and walked over to the mini bar to start handing out drinks.

"Here is your bathing suit Liv," Elliot said handing her a hot pink bikini.

"Thanks Ell," Olivia said "I don't know what I'd do without you,"

"Nothing," Elliot laughed as Olivia went to change into her bikini.

While Olivia was changing Elliot stripped down to his superman swimming trunks and hid behind the door where Olivia couldn't see him. "Guys where did…," Olivia started but was interrupted when she suddenly felt her feet leave the ground.

"Im right here Liv," Elliot said lifting Olivia up off the ground.

"Put me down Ell," Olivia laughed.

"Ok," Elliot said walking to the edge of the pool.

Olivia immediately realized what he was about to do "don't even think about Stabler,"

"Too late," Elliot said throwing her in the pool.

"STABLER!" Olivia shouted as she emerged from the water.

"She is so going to kick your ass," Fin said as he and Melinda stood in the corner of the pool.

"Im not going to kick his ass fin im just going to make him sleep on the couch for the next month," Olivia said smiling at Elliot as grin on his face disappeared instantly.

"Liv did I mention that you look sexy in your bikini," Elliot said jumping in the pool and emerging beside Olivia.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Stabler," Olivia said enjoying the torture she was putting Elliot through.

"Please Liv can you forgive me just this one time?" Elliot asked as he wrapped his around her bare stomach from behind.

"I guess I can forgive you this time Ell," Olivia said turning in his arms so she was facing him.

"I love you Olivia," Elliot said kissing her passionately.

"I love you too Elliot," Olivia said kissing him back.

"Before you two start making babies over here do you want to play me and Mel in a game of chicken?" Fin asked.

"Sure," Elliot and Olivia said simultaneously.

Two hours later it was now 11:00 Munch, Fin, Elliot, Olivia, Melinda, Casey, And Cragen were the only ones there.

"Well guys I have to say this was by far the best day of my life," Olivia said as a single tear slid down her cheek.

"We're glad you had fun Olivia," Casey and Melinda said.

"We're glad you had fun too Olivia," Munch, Fin, And Cragen said.

"Thanks guys," Olivia said.

"Well we better get going see you guys Monday," Elliot said as he And Olivia walked out the door.

**Elliot/ Olivia's Apartment**

"Liv, baby wake up," Elliot said shaking Olivia slightly.

Olivia's eyes fluttered open as she looked up into Elliot gorgeous blue eyes.

"We're home Liv," Elliot said getting out of the car and walking around to Olivia's side of the car.

Elliot and Olivia then walked hand in hand to their second floor apartment "Ell," Olivia said as they reached the door.

"Yeah liv," Elliot said turning around to face her.

"Im not tired anymore," Olivia said seductively while racking her nails down Elliot's Arms.

When Elliot finally got the door open their lips were locked and clothes were being shed. Olivia and Elliot made love for hours before finally falling into a restless sleep in each others arms.

Svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu

**A/N—Please review. **


	12. The Nightmare Returns

**A/N—Come on People over 9,000 hits and only 93 reviews. My goal is to get over 100 reviews by the time im done with this story so please help me make it happen. Please and thank you. Here is chapter 10 enjoy.**

**Svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvsusvusvusvusvu**

**Chapter 10—The Nightmare Returns**

2 weeks after her birthday Olivia thought her life couldn't get any better, but as she watched the news that morning her was suddenly turned upside down.

"_Toping today's headlines," The TV news anchor said "Ex nurses Mitchell Claiborne and Thomas Newman have escaped from prison," a picture of the ex nurses appeared on the screen "If you've seen these men please contact the Manhattan Special Victims Unit immediately,"_

"Oh no, Oh no," Olivia whispered after recognizing the ex nurses as the one who assaulted her in the hospital.

Olivia ran into her and Elliot's room sobbing hysterically and woke Elliot up. When Elliot opened his eyes and saw Olivia was crying he immediately wrapped his arms around her. "Whats wrong Liv," Elliot asked in a concerned tone.

"Th….. They….. They escaped," Olivia cried into Elliot's chest.

"Who escaped from where?" Elliot asked.

"The nu….," Olivia's face suddenly turned pale. Without warning Olivia broke from Elliot's grasp and sprinted to the bathroom. Elliot of course followed her. When he got in the bathroom he found her throwing up in the toilet. He came behind her and held her now long brown hair for her. When she was done he handed her a damp cloth to wipe her mouth.

"Thanks Ell," Olivia said.

"No problem but I really think you should see a doctor you've been throwing up everyday for the past 2 weeks," Elliot said

"Im fine Elliot," Olivia said.

"Whatever you say Liv," Elliot said grabbing her hand and taking her into the living room.

"Now what was it you were trying to tell me earlier?" Elliot said pulling her down on the couch with him.

"Mitchell Claiborne and Thomas Newman escaped from prison," Olivia cried.

Elliot wrapped his arms protectively around Olivia "Its ok Liv,"

"No its not ok Ell and it never will be," Olivia broke from Elliot's grasp again and ran out the door.

"Liv come back," Elliot said running after her.

**Someplace nearby **

"That's right Olivia runaway run far away from detective Stabler," Mitchell said "Follow her Thomas,"

Thomas started up the car and followed Olivia to central park.

"Central park is a great place to have a little fun with Olivia," Mitchell said getting out of the car.

Svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu

**A/N—Will Elliot find Olivia in time? Find out in the next chapter Not Again. Please review.**


	13. Not Agian

**A/N—Thank you guys so much for helping me achieve my goal of 100 reviews. Here is chapter 11. **

**Svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu**

**Chapter 11—Not Again**

Olivia had been running for 10 minutes strait when she finally arrived in central park. As she stopped running realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "Oh god Mitchell and Thomas could be here," Olivia thought as she backed up slowly.

Suddenly she felt something soft. She turned around slowly hoping it wasn't Mitchell or Thomas. Her hopes were crushed as she looked into the eyes of Mitchell Claiborne. She tried to run the opposite way but was stopped by Thomas Newman.

"Nowhere to run now Olivia," Mitchell said

"What do you want from me?" Olivia asked trying not to sound as terrified as she was.

"You what we want," Mitchell said punching her hard in the stomach causing her to double over in pain.

"And this time we're going to get it," Thomas said pushing Olivia to the ground.

"Stop please," Olivia begged as Mitchell and Thomas pinned her to the ground and started ripping off her clothes.

Just as Thomas ripped off her bra and panties Elliot and the rest of the squad appeared with their guns aimed at the two ex nurses.

"Let my partner go Mitchell," Elliot said

"Detectives so nice of you to join our little party," Thomas said pulling out a gun of his own and aiming it at Olivia's head "But if you kill my partner then I'll be forced to kill yours detective Stabler,"

"Please don't," Olivia cried as Mitchell caressed her inner thighs

"We're going to have a little fun now Olivia," Mitchell said prying Olivia's thighs apart.

Olivia started crying hysterically "No please not again," Olivia begged as she kicked franticly.

Hearing Olivia scream like she was broke his heart. He inched closer to the ex nurses and Olivia but not going unnoticed by them.

"Wrong move detective," Mitchell said as he grabbed a tree limb and forced her legs apart again "This should do nicely,"

"Noooooooo," Elliot shouted as Mitchell brought the limb above his head and then jammed it inside Olivia.

She screamed so loud the sound of gun shots almost went unheard.

Svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvsusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu

**A/N—I know it seems cruel but I promise it gets a whole lot better in the rest of the chapters so please review. **


	14. Finally Over

**A/N-- You know the drill read and review. Please and thank you.**

**Svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusuvsusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusv**

**Chapter 12—Finally Over**

"Nice job Jim you nearly took his whole face off," Jake an NYPD sharp shooter said as they loaded Thomas into a body bag.

"You didn't do half bad yourself Jake," Jim said as they loaded Mitchell into a body bag.

**Meanwhile **

Elliot ran over to Olivia and immediately covered her with his coat.

"Liv baby can you hear me?" Elliot asked

"Ell," Olivia whispered as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Yeah Liv its me," Elliot said wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"Elliot Munch called for an ambulance but its stuck in traffic and won't be here for 10 mabey even 20 minutes," Cragen said.

"Did he ask them about the branch?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah they said she Probably w… wouldn,t m… make it 5 minutes with it in her," Cragen said sadly.

"Then I'll get it out of her," Elliot said.

Elliot looked at Olivia and saw nothing but fear in her eyes.

"Liv, Honey im going to have to get the branch out of you ," Elliot took a shaky Breath as tears slid down his cheeks "in order to get it out safely im going to have to exspose your lower half again,"

Olivia looked up at Cragen and Fin then back at Elliot. Elliot knowing Olivia as well a he did knew exactly what she meant.

"Captain, Fin look I ….," Elliot started but was Interrupted by Cragen.

"Its ok Elliot we understand we'll be right around the corner just shout if you need anything," Cragen said as he and Fin walked around the corner where Munch was waiting for the ambulance.

Elliot pushed his coat up to her waist "Ok Liv im going to get started and I promise to be as gentle as I can," Elliot said as more tears slid down his cheeks.

"I t…trust y…you E…Ell…Elliot." Olivia whispered.

Elliot gently pried Olivia's thighs apart "Oh my god," Elliot thought when he saw the blood between her legs.

5 minutes later Elliot had gotten the branch out of her and was holding her in his arms while holding a towel between her legs. Suddenly he heard the sirens of the ambulance.

"Its ok Liv the ambulance is here your going to be ok," Elliot said expecting some kind of response but not getting one "Liv, Olivia,"

Elliot looked down and noticed Olivia was unconscious and barely breathing.

"She's barely breathing," Elliot shouted at the EMT's as he placed Olivia on the stretcher.

Svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvsvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu

**A/N—Well school starts on Tuesday so the next few chapters will probably go up slowly but I do plan to finish this story. Anyway review and let me know what you think about this chapter. Please and thank you.**


	15. Hospitals and Babies

**A/N—Sorry it took me so long to update I have had so much homework lately I haven't been able to do anything. Anyway here is chapter 13.**

**Svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu**

**Chapter 13—Hospitals and Babies**

Elliot and the squad had been sitting in the waiting room for two hours when a petite female nurse came around the corner.

"Im assuming all of you are here for Ms. Benson," the nurse said.

"Yes we are," Elliot said standing up.

"Im Nurse Banks but you guys can call me Angela," The nurse said.

"Is Olivia going to be ok?" Cragen asked as he, Munch, And Fin stood up.

"We believe she'll make a full recovery," Angela said "Oh and she is awake. She was asking for an Elliot Stabler,"

"That's me Im her fiancé," Elliot said speaking up.

"Ok then right this way," Angela begin to guide them to Olivia's room when Cragen's beeper went off.

"Munch, Fin we got another case but, Elliot let Olivia know we will be back later tonight," Cragen said.

"Will do Captain," Elliot said he continued to follow Angela while Munch, Fin, And Cragen out the door.

"She is right through that door and I will be back in about 30 minutes to check on Olivia," Angela said.

"Thanks Angela," Elliot said as he walked into the room.

As Elliot walked into the room Olivia looked up at him. He could tell she had been crying. He pulled up a chair beside he bed and intertwined their fingers.

"Whats wrong Liv?" Elliot asked in a concerned tone.

"Is it really over? Are they really dead?" Olivia said as tears slid down her cheeks.

Elliot wiped the tears off her cheeks "Yeah Liv their both dead,"

30 minutes later Angela walked in Olivia's room.

"Hey guys im just gonna check you over Olivia, "Angela said as she began to look at the results on all the machines Olivia was hooked up to.

Once Angela finished looking at all the machines she walked over to the bed and pushed the blanket up to Olivia's waist. Just as she was about to push Olivia's gown up Olivia looked up at Elliot with a scared look on her face.

"Its ok Olivia shes just going to take a quick peek ok," Elliot said wiping the tears of her cheeks and holding her hand in his.

Elliot nodded at Angela to letting her know it was ok to continue. About 3 minutes later Angela pulled Olivia's gown back down and the blanket back up. "Looks like you and the baby are going to be just fine,"

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other with confused looks on her face then back at Angela with the same look.

"What baby?" Olivia and Elliot asked simultaneously.

"Oh you didn't know, your two weeks pregnant," Angela said.

"That means that its my baby," Elliot said with a huge smile on his face.

"We're having baby Ell," Olivia said overwhelmed by the fact that she was having Elliot's child.

"I love you Olivia," Elliot said kissing Olivia on the lips as Angela slipped out of the room.

"I love you to Elliot, but I think we should do the wedding before I start showing," Olivia laughed

**Svusvusvusvusvusvusvsuvsvusvusuvsvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu**

**A/N—Again I am really sorry it took me so long to update. My teachers are giving me homework like every night. Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	16. Wedding Bliss

**A/N—Thanks for all the reviews Thus far. Here is chapter 14. Enjoy the EOness.**

**Svusvusvusvusuvsvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvsusvusvusvusvu**

**Chapter 14—Wedding Bliss**

"Ok girls how do I look?" Olivia asked Melinda, Casey, and Elliot's three daughters.

"You look gorgeous," Kathleen and Maureen said simultaneously.

"Yeah Liv you look great," Casey and Melinda said.

"Thanks girls," Olivia said

Suddenly she felt a slight tug on her dress. When she looked down Lizzie who was now seven was looking up at her. "Are you going to be my mommy now?" Lizzie Asked.

"If you want me to be then yes," Olivia said smiling at Lizzie.

"I love you mommy," Lizzie said hugging Olivia.

"I love you to baby girl," Olivia said hugging Lizzie back.

Just as Olivia broke the hug they heard a knock at the door.

"Are you girls decent?" Cragen asked through the door.

"Yeah come on in captain," Olivia shouted.

Cragen opened the door and walked in "Hey girls I just wanted to check up on our beautiful bride," Cragen said walking over to Olivia.

"Thanks Captain how Elliot holding up?" Olivia asked.

"Nervous and anxious to see you," Cragen chuckled.

"That's dad for you," Kathleen laughed.

"So how are you and the littlest Stabler doing," Cragen asked glancing at Olivia's baby bump.

"Great other than the fact that we are craving buffalo chicken and whipped cream," Olivia laughed.

After 5 minutes of talking it was finally time. Olivia and Cragen stood at the end of the aisle and waited as Lizzie threw down the rest of her flower petals. As Lizzie joined the bridesmaids on the stage Olivia took a deep breath and began walking down the aisle with Cragen.

"Go get him Olivia," Cragen whispered in her ear as he let her go so she could take her place in front of Elliot.

No later than 45 minutes later they were being pronounced as husband and wife.

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may now kiss your bride," The priest said.

Cheers echoed through the church as Elliot and Olivia kissed passionately.

"As the bride and groom turn to face the crowd I am pleased to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Stabler," The Priest said.

Elliot then scooped Olivia up and carried her out of the church.

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

**A/N—Thank for reading please review and stay tuned for the next chapter the reception.**


	17. The Reception

**A/N—Sorry for the long wait. I have been very busy lately and did not have any time to update. Anyway here is chapter 15. One more chapter to go.**

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

**Chapter 15—The Reception**

"Congratulation guys," Casey and Melinda said as they walked over to the newlywed couple.

"Thanks girls," Olivia said hugging them.

"Oh my god is that peach cobbler," Casey said as a guy walked by wit a tray of food.

Before anyone could say anything Casey was practically chasing after the guy.

"As much as I would love to stay here and chat with you guys a little bit longer but, I think I better go get Casey before she hurts the poor guy," Melinda laughed.

"Well you better hurry up because Casey is catching up to him fast," Olivia laughed.

"Bye guys. Congratulations," Melinda shouted as she went to chase after Casey.

"Can you believe it Ell just six months ago we were just partners and best friends and now…," Olivia looked at Elliot lovingly.

"We're husband and wife," Elliot said finishing Olivia's sentence.

"Yeah," Olivia said as she pulled Elliot into a short yet passionate kiss.

"Hey guys," Cragen as he, Munch, and Fin walked up to Elliot and Olivia.

"Hey Captian, Munch, and Fin," Olivia said.

"Congratulations," Munch, Fin, and Cragen said.

"Thanks," Olivia and Elliot said simultaneously.

"Oh and another thing," Cragen said looking directly at Elliot "If you hurt her in any way I will personally rip off your balls and feed them to you,"

"I hate to burst your bubble Captain but…," Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia from behind and caressed her still growing baby bump "I would never hurt her I love her with all my heart

"Well we won't hold you guys any longer I know Liv is probably starving oh and Elliot your kids wanted to talk to you," Cragen said.

As if on cue Elliot's kids came running up to him and Olivia as Cragen, Munch, and Fin walked off.

"Hey dad hey Liv," Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie, And Lizzie said as they hugged Elliot and Olivia.

"Hey kids," Olivia and Elliot said hugging them back.

"We just wanted to congratulate you two and also we wanted to give Liv this," Kathleen handed Olivia the box she was holding.

Olivia gasped as she opened the box and revealed a gold locket that read: _We love you today, tomorrow, and forever. Love Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie, Lizzie, and Elliot._

"Guys this is beautiful thanks," Olivia said as Elliot helped her get it on.

"There is a picture of all of us on the inside, and your welcome," Kathleen said as they all hugged Olivia being careful of their unborn brother or sister.

"Guys as much as I would love to stand her and hug you all day I can't because the baby is hungry and craving some of that buffalo chicken over there," Olivia said breaking the hug.

"Ok see you later liv," All of Elliot's kids said as they walked over to a table and sitting down.

As Olivia and Elliot went to get some food they both burst out laughing when they saw Casey and Melinda both eating Peach cobbler.

"Wow guys I see you got that peach cobbler," Olivia laughed.

"Hell yeah and this stuff is delicious," Casey said.

"I agree this is great," Melinda said eating a spoonful of the cobbler.

"Well were going to go get some food enjoy the cobbler," Olivia said laughing as she and Elliot went over to the food tables and grabbed some food.

As Olivia sat at the table and began to eat the food she couldn't help but think how she had come so far in the past few months and how it wouldn't have been possible without Elliot.

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

**A/N—Thanks for reading. Believe me I know its been awhile since I've updated but I promise to put up the last chapter very very soon. Please review.**


	18. Welcome To The World

**A/N—Well guys this is the moment you've all been waiting for. The arrival of the newest Stabler baby. This is also the last chapter so I just want everybody who reviewed my story whether they were good or bad thank you guys so much. I plan to start a new story soon. Anyway here is the last chapter please read and review one last time.**

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

**Chapter 16—Welcome to the world**

It was eight and a half months after the wedding. Olivia was hugely pregnant and ready to pop.

"Hey baby," Elliot said as he walked in their new two story house and spotted Olivia sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Hey Ell," Olivia said kissing him passionately on the lips as he sat beside her on the couch.

"What are you doing home so early?" Olivia asked.

"Cragen said since your due any day now I could take leave until we have everything settled the baby," Elliot said.

"That was nice of him," Olivia said.

"Where are the kids," Elliot asked as he started caressing Olivia's stomach.

"Maureen and Kathleen are at the mall with some friends and Dickie and Lizzie are at a sleepover," Olivia said

"So its just us?" Elliot asked as he kissed Olivia on the lips.

Before Olivia could say anything she felt a sharp pain in her stomach then noticed the wet spot on her pants.

"Whats wrong Liv?" Elliot asked as he saw her double over in pain.

"I think im going into labor," Olivia said as the contractions started coming faster.

"We have to get you to the hospital," Elliot said grabbing Olivia's purse, his keys, and his phone.

Elliot then grabbed Olivia's hand and helped her off the couch.

2 hours later Olivia was on a stretcher being transported to the delivery room. Elliot was by her side holding her hand.

"What if I can't do this Ell? What if I turn out just like my mom?" Olivia said as she felt another contraction.

"Your nothing like your mother Liv. Your going to be a great mom," Elliot said as the nurse began to directions.

"When I tell u to push I need you to push ok Olivia," The nurse said as she put Olivia's feet in the stirrups.

"Ok," Olivia said as the pain became almost unbearable.

"Ok Olivia on three push," The doctor said "One, two, three, and push,"

Olivia pushed.

"And again Push," The doctor said.

Olivia pushed again but she was in so much pain tears ran down her cheeks.

"Its ok Liv just a few more pushes," Elliot said wiping the tears off her cheeks then grabbing her hand again.

"Ok Olivia we just need one more good push and the baby will be out," The doctor said.

Olivia look over at Elliot who was holding her hand "I don't think I can do this Ell," Olivia said "Im so tired,"

"Yes you can Liv. Just one more push," Elliot said.

"Ok I'll Try," Olivia said as she took a deep breath and pushed one last time.

No later than 5 seconds later the baby's cries filled the room.

"You did it Liv you did it," Elliot said as the nurse handed the baby, who was now wrapped in a pink blanket, to Olivia.

"Shes beautiful Ell," Olivia said as she looked at the baby in her arms.

"Shes almost as beautiful as her mother," Elliot said as he kissed Olivia sweetly on the lips.

Suddenly Munch, Fin, Cragen, Casey, and Melinda walked in the room.

"Hey guys," Cragen said.

Everyone then noticed the baby in Olivia's arms.

"Shes so adorable Liv," Casey said.

"Would you like to hold her Case," Olivia asked.

"I would love to," Casey said as Olivia handed her the baby.

"Whats her name Liv," Melinda asked as the baby grabbed her finger.r

"Abigail Benson Stabler," Olivia and Elliot said simultaneously.

"Shes beautiful Liv," Fin said.

"Don't even think about it Munch you are not going to teach my granddaughter any of your crazy conspiracies," Cragen said.

"They are not conspiracies. There the truth," Munch said causing Abigail to start laughing.

"See even Abby thinks your crazy Munch," Olivia said laughing herself.

Soon hours passed Elliot's kids came and went Munch, Fin, Cragen, Casey, and Melinda left and the nurse had came and took the baby to the nursery leaving Elliot and Olivia alone in the room.

"I talked to the nurse and she said you and Abby could leave as early as tomorrow night," Elliot said sitting in the chair by Olivia's bed.

When Olivia didn't respond Elliot looked over at her. He noticed her yawn the her eyes close then snap open again.

"You don't have to fight it Liv. I'll be here when you wake up I promise," Elliot said as he grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

As Olivia drifted off into a peaceful sleep she realized that she was never alone in all that she had been through in the past year. Once she realized that she knew that with her friends and family by her side she could get through anything.

**THE END**

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

**A/N—Please review and tell me what you thought of the story. I plan to start a new story soon so stay tuned.**


End file.
